Sorry Party in Bed
by shivaree
Summary: So, here is my idea of what would be happening after 2x12 events. Waverly and Nicole need to talk about secrets they are still hiding from each other. Please, please Emily, may it be as gentle in season three as I am writing it in this fic because I won't be able to handle a WayHaught fight or broke up about those shity secrets!


"God, I'm so exausted... " were the first words Waverly said when she let herself fall on the bed.

"I know Babe" Nicole replied from the other side of Waverly's room, removing her clothes slowy, before letting them fall on the ground next to Waverly's. Tonight was not the time to by tidy, at least she wasn't in the mood to.

Then Nicole walked throught to room, stopping next to the bed, where Waverly was already lying down and she just watched her girlfriend for a moment. She looked indeed so exausted, but also gloomy, and it was hard for Nicole to see her without her usual smiling face. She sat on the bed, just next to Waverly side, reaching tenderly the girl's cheek with the back of her hand, which had for effect of making a small grin appear on her lips. Nicole's heart just swollen at this sight, her Waverly was not totally gone.

Without a word, Nicole raised the cover and Waverly moved just a little to let some space to her girlfriend, before cuddling to Nicole's side like she was always doing. Waverly's right hand was laying on Nicole stomach, drawing small patterns, as Nicole was hugging her tight in her arms, kissing Waverly's hair time to time. After a long moment, Waverly's voice broke the silent room.

"I feel like I could sleep a whole week but I can actually find the way to fall asleep" she tried to explain when putting Nicole's body impossibly closer.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Nicole sighed, kissing Waverly's hair one more time. "But it has beeing a crazy freaking week"

" And it is not even a overstatment!" shouted Waverly, what made Nicole slightly laugh. " I can't even remember when was the last time everthing was quiet. Maybe the baby shower"

" Yes...the baby shower" Nicole repeted with a sad voice. "And the DNA test"

"Oh sorry Babe, I didn't wanna put that back on the surface..." Waverly appologized before squeezing Nicole arm and making eyes contact with her.

" I'm really sorry I lied to you..." Nicole started with a guilty voice.

" You stop that right now, okay!" Waverly ordered lifting her head to look Nicole. " It's like we attemped to die ten times each other since then and we were stuck in a freaking alternative univers! Okay! I don't wanna hear about this anymore, it is so three days ago!" Waverly finished by kissing Nicole deeply.

" Understood" Nicole assented with a smile "But I just wanna say that I won't do it again, I won't try to control you"

" You were not controling me..., you were trying to protect me, I get that know..." Waverly said at the same time she laid back her head on Nicole's shoulder.

"And if there is something I learned, it's that you Earp's don't need anyone to prectect them, except for a bigass gun, of course" Nicole laughed and either did Waverly.

" I will always need your protection, Nicole" Waverly confided, " I need you" and she held the woman next to her even tighter.

" I don't plan to go anywhere else Waves"

There was a silent moment for a time where both women were enjoying to just lie together in peace. Except that Waverly mind was not in peace, there was something she needed to say to Nicole, but no matter the way she imagined how she could say it, it always ended by Nicole leaving her. And it was something she will never be reading for. Nicole rapidly felt that something was wrong by the way Waverly was slightly moving in her arms and her muscles felt so tense.

"What is it Baby?" Nicole asked and took Waverly chin with her hand so their gaze could meet. And by the elusive look Waverly gave her, she knew she was right.

" There's...there's something I need to tell you" Waverly started and she slowly retreated from Nicole embrace, sitting in the bed.

" I'm starting to get slightly worried, Waves, what is it, you know you can tell me anything" Nicole reassured with a shy smile and by rubbing tenderly Waverly's arm, while she turned to take support on her elbow.

" I did something bad, really bad" Waverly said, tears appearing in her eyes and she rised her head and looked at Nicole, she thought that it could be the last time she sees love in those eyes.

Nicole remained silent, waiting.

" It is actually the reason I came to see you the morning you where attacked by widow Mercedes" Waverly shivred just remembering that she almost lost Nicole this morning. " So the day after we had that fight at Shorty's about the DNA test, I went back at Shorty's and I had a couple of drinks. You know, logical reaction at anger when you are an Earp...or not."

"Babe..." Nicole started, feeling so powerless in front of a sade Waverly.

" No please, let me finish, or I never won't." Waverly cut, wiping off some tears of her eyes. "I had some drinks, and Rosita was here, listening to my complaining, about how I would kill to leave Purgatory's shit just for one day. Suddenly she offered me to go to a Spa."

"Spa?" Nicole repeated quite shocked, then she saw Waverly's look "Sorry, not interupting again, I promise".

" She got spa tickets from Dolls, to thanks her for the serum and she was suppose to go with Doc, but I think she was kinda pissed off because he had this dinner with Wynonna, anyway...So she asked me to go with her. And as I told you I was drunk, and so angry about you at this time" Waverly sighed and she was not able to stand Nicole gaze, because in her eyes she could see Nicole was about to guess how this story was ending. "I was so angry about you, and all I was talking about was you, and at some moment, in the hot tube, we..." Waverly's heart was beating so fast, as fast as she was babbling, but she had to be brave enough and say it. "we kissed".

There was a heavy silence, between them, quiet unbearable for "Rambling Waverly", but it was very hard for her to open her eyes and look into Nicole's. Waverly's jaw was so tighted that it began to be painfull and she was playing nervously with her hands. But this silence was too much, so she opened her eyes and looked at Nicole. The redhead was looking at her, deeply, without moving, her face without any emotion. Except for a few tears that had already roll down her cheeks. Unable to watch that without moving, Waverly tried to reacher Nicole's cheek with her hand, but the officier's hand was faster, stopping her in the movement, with a gentle but still hard grip.

"You kissed?" Nicole voice was barely inaudibe.

"We kissed" Waverly nodded, her tears rolling as well."But it felt bad, I felt bad immediatly. It was just one kiss, I promise Nicole."

" Do you...did you felt something for her?" Nicole asked painfully.

" What? Of course no!" Waverly took Nicole's hand in both of her's."I have no feeling for her! Well, now that she tried to kidnapp my even-not-born niece and that she punched Wynonna and me in the face, I can tell you that all I want is to kick this fucking revenant bitch asshole in the face too!" Waverly shouted before calming herself. " The point is: all I wanted to do at this moment was to hurt you. It was to hurt you as I felt hurt at this time".

" Well, I think you succeed" Nicole blurted as she let herself fall back on the mattress, looking at the ceiling.

" Nicole, I'm so sorry, I was such an idiot, so selfish. I blamed you for treated me like a child and I finally just acted like one."

Nicole put one arm on her face, sighing loudly, feeling angry and tired in the same proportion.

" When you were poisoned and I thought I would loose you... I... It was like I was dying too." Waverly started again, looking at Nicole between her wet eyelatches. "And all I was thinking is that last time we talked we were fighting and after that I was cheating on you..."

" You weren't really cheating, Waves..." Nicole's voice was guttural, but sincere, her face still covered.

" But still I was a fool! And at the hospital you told me that you never loved anyone like you loved me, and...oh my god Nicole, I feel exactly the same for you. I love you so much, Nicole. That's why I betrayed Wynonna to get this anti-poison. You turned my whole world down the day you came at Shorty's to introduce yourself. I never want to leave your side anymore. And if you think you can forgive me, I promise I won't ever do something to hurt you."

Slowly, Nicole removed her arm off her face and looked at Waverly's ravaged one. It was really painfull to see her in this stat, even if she was pissed off about this "kissing story".

" Come here, Baby" Nicole whispered, opening her arms so Waverly could lie on her shoulder again.

Waverly didn't hesitate one second and dived into her girlfriend embrace, crying some "I'm so sorry Nicole", "I love you so much", "please don't leave me". Nicole hugged her hard until Waverly's body stoped shaking.

" I'm not leaving you Honey, I promise" Nicole kissed her head, rubbing Waverly's back with both of her hands. Then, she palmed the yougnest Earp's face and moved it so she could look into her eyes. "But I will need some time to diggest this...kissing a revenant girl thing."

" Yes, of course, you do..." Waverly nodded, her voice broken from the crying.

" But I am glad you told me" Nicole sighed and Waverly nodded again.

They laid in each other arms for a certain time, still unabble to sleep. Suddenly Waverly's voice made herself hear again.

" What are we going to do now?" Waverly's voice sounded off.

" You mean you and me? It is going to be okay, don't worry. Plus, now I have something to blackmail you if I want some sex." Nicole said playfully to reassure the smaller woman.

" Like you need some blackmail for that" Waverly laughed, caressing Nicole's cheek tenderly with her hand.

" Oh that's right, I forgot that you are just like a lesbian sex addict" Nicole teased.

"That's not true!" grumbled Waverly rising her head to look at Nicole's face. "Okay, maybe a little... But your just too damn good with your fingers!" Waverly said honestly and both were laughing before thay laid again in a comfy silence.

" I meant, what is going to happen now to all of us. Baby Alice is gone, Doc is not immortal anymore, Bulshar is rising..." Waverly seemed really worried and Nicole could felt that instantly.

The redhead rised suddently on the mattress, holding Waverly's face in both her hand, tenderly, but her voice wasn't tender at all, just deeply confident.

" You listen to me Earp! I'll tell you what's gonna happen: You and your insane crazy sister are gonna end up this fucking Earp curse, kill this fucking Bulshar and bring back this adorable baby to his momma and her freaking beautiful aunty." Nicole's eyes were in fire. "And I am gonna be right here, with you, all time. Because, even if we need to have a talk about you dealing with your emotion and kissing other girls, I am freakin' crazy in love with you Waverly Earp, and I am not leaving you damn ass out of my sight anymore. No matter if this town fall in sleep again for three hundred years or if we lose ourself in a damn' fucking alternative univers, I will find you back! You heard me?"

Waverly was quiet, totally lost into the deep gaze of Nicole, her heart beating like hell and she had some difficulty to not jump on her girlfriend and not making love to her as madly as her speech.

"I do" Waverly whispersed but couldn't help herself to kiss passionately the goregious redhead's lips just after.

" And no more secrets" Nicole continued with a slight "pop" when she removed her lips from Waverly's, who nodded quickly and took her girlfriend's lips back, sliding her hand into the red curls.

But again, Nicole pulled away with a groan, holding Waverly's shoulders distant from her.

"What is it Baby? You are still mad at me for the...for the kiss, is it too soon?" Whaverly asked whith a shy voice.

"No... I mean yes! But it is not why I stopped" Nicole explained, holding her own face in her hand and sighing loudly.

" Hey... so what is it? Waverly voice was pleasing, touching tenderly Nicole's thigh with her hand.

" I just told you "no more secret" and still, there one thing I am hiding from you..." Nicole's voice was not confident anymore but pleading.

" Is...is this thing dangerous for me?" Waverly asked, bitting her bottom lips nervously.

Nicole rised her head again to look at younest Earp again, passing an hand into her own hair like it was an habbit to evacuate her stress. Then she slightly rubbed Waverly's cheek with her thumb, a loving smile on her lips.

" Like you were not in danger every day of your life already" and Nicole laughed sadly. "The thing is, Dolls told me to not talk to you or your sister about that, until we know more, because you have enough shit to deal with." And Nicole took Waverly's head in her hand and made her foreheard bump with the brunette's."But, I am sure your are strong enough to ear that, and I'll be here with you anyway."

Nicole pulled back and looked deeply in Waverly's hazel eyes. _God I love this girl,_ Nicole thought with her heart beating fast.

"Ok, let's sit correctly" Nicole said and both of them sat in front of each other, still holding hands. "Before I knew about the Earp curse, I already understood that something crazy was happening in this town".

" Because, you're a smart HaughtAss, Babe" Waverly added with a grin and a wink.

"Thanks Sweetie" Nicole laughed "I tried to talk about that to Nedley, and after almost calling me crazy, he finally admited it. And I think that, because he knew I was more or less releated to BBD because of you and that he want me to be the next Sheriff, he handed me a big folder with all the crazy things that he noted in Purgatory."

"The Sheriff has a folder about that? I always thought he was aware, but that he prefered closing his eyes." Waverly confessed.

"Not at all. There was some stuff about Bobo Del Rey, some of his sidekick. And there was a big part about the Cult of Bulshar, old stuff."

" How old?" Waverly asked her voice like a squeal.

" Before you were even born old" Nicole sighed.

" So there are some Bulshar henchmans in Purgatory for years and we didn't even know about it until now?" Waverly muttered as if those henchmans were the room next door. "Great... and what is the hard part form Wynonna and me?"

Nicole was looking at her girlfriend nerviously, _she has the right to know_ Nicole couldn't stop repeat to herself. After closing her eyes and inhaling deepling she continued.

"It this files, it is indicated that someone in the Earp family was known to be part of this cult"

" Are you saying that my dad, or not my dad actually, was a sidekick of Bulshar?" Waverly shouted.

" Not your dad Babe, your mom." Nicole confessed, holding Waverly's hand tighter in her's.

Waverly's eyes and mouth opened wildly, but no words were able to get out, incomprehension on her face. Out of nowhere, some tears began to fall of Waverly's cheek and her gaze suddently was running away from Nicole's deep one. Not able at all to see Waverly cry another time this evening, Nicole easily lifted the brunette's body to make her sit on her own lap so she can hold her body tight to her's. Waverly's body was quivering silently, not making any sound while she was crying into Nicole's embrace. After a long moment of Nicole whispering some sweet word to her, Waverly finally talked.

"Could this family be more freaking maniac, you think?" Waverly said with an hopless voice and Nicole laughed sadly.

" Oh Babe, you didn't even meet mine" Nicole added with playfullness.

"Come on, I'm blowing this competition away!" Waverly assured snuffuling when she pulled away to look into Nicole's tender eyes.

"Yeah, probably..." Nicole placed a long kiss on Waverly's forehead. "Look, today, you have a family you loves you for real: your sister, Doc, Dolls, Jeremy and me." She declared with all the love she could put into her voice. "And Calamity Jane" she added which maid Waverly laugh again.

" Now, I don't know for you, but I am running out of energy. I just want to smash myself in that comfy bed and sleep for three days. Holding you, non stop. You okay with that?"

"Sounds perfect" Waverly said while both of them were moving to lie on the bed. "Sleep, cuddle, and then we will have a talk with my sister." Waverly approved as Nicole put her arm around her body from behind her, the redhead's mouth on her neck.

"As you want, Babe" Nicole nodded, kissing her neck, her voice already sleepy.

" 'Night 'Cole" Waverly wished surprised as her eyes were already closing.

" Night Waves, I love you"

"Love you too"

Both women were already sleeping, but the smile on each face was not gonna fade for the night.


End file.
